Sunflower
by Bitway
Summary: A weird happy kid tries to make a grouchy one smile. {kid!AU around the age of 6-7; amemasa}


A young teal haired boy tries to remain out of sight, sitting at the very edge of the playground. He doesn't want to interact with the other kids, doesn't feel the need to. Sharp, golden eyes keep watch over those running around. If any where to approach, he wanted to be ready to run off, hide behind a tree and disappear for a while before returning to his solitary spot.

His guardians had brought him out today hoping that he'd finally find another kid his age to play with. Kariya had the tendency to only stick by his guardians and avoid _any_ interaction with children. If he was prompted with a friendly hello from anyone other than them, he'd just turn his head, ignore them until they left or even snap at them (although that would only be done depending on who was keeping an eye on him that day).

It had caused many kids to give up on trying to befriend him. Word had spread amongst the children and now he was hardly approached. He preferred it that way. He wouldn't get hurt this way.

Part of him did want to talk to someone, play with someone. He enjoyed the time spent with the adults, but when they were busy doing work…he had no one to turn to. He was left alone, by himself. He hated those moments. (He hated this one to.)

Kariya let out a sigh, bringing his knees up to his chest, holding them and placing his head down on them. The outdoors were nice and he liked the playground, but not when it was littered with other kids and the option to play meant talking to one of them. All he wanted to do was go home, steal a cookie (he found where Midorikawa had hidden the cookie jar the other night), and watch some tv as he falls asleep.

He didn't need to be out here, alone in his own corner and avoiding everyone. He wanted to be home, where things could almost be perfect.

"Hey!"

The boy yelps in response, not having been aware of his surroundings (for once) and is startled by that sudden and very, _very_ loud shout. Little hands hold tightly onto the fabric of his clothes as he stares at the kid in question who had just spooked him. The startled look quickly fades, turning into one of a glare, one he hopes to scare him off with.

The other boy, with bright orange and spiked hair, bright and shining blue eyes, only smiles in return. The glare wasn't working. "Did I scare you?" He asks, tone completely unapologetic about it.

"No, you didn't," Kariya spat out in a huff. He didn't mean to respond to the question, he wanted to remain silent. But, he didn't want to seem like some weak baby and have the other think he had been scared. Because he was definitely not scared by his shout at all.

That bright boy ends up laughing to his answer. It makes the teal haired boy's face flush in embarrassment, makes him think he had said something stupid. Maybe the other kid was just a weird bully.

"I said you didn't scare me! Don't laugh at me!" Kariya snaps.

"I didn't mean to laugh at you." _Liar_. "But I did want to ask if you wanted to play with me?"

And there was the question he had heard countless times. Asked in the same manner, sort of. No one had laughed at him first then ask. Of course, he was going to give his usual answer.

"No. Go find another kid to play with."

There were many, many other kids to play with- why pick him? It's not like they were the only two in the playground. All Kariya wanted to do was resume his sulking position, maybe take a nap to make time move faster, but he couldn't do that with this kid hovering over him.

"But, I want to play with _you_. You're not playing with anyone else and I'm not either, so…" The boy smiles and it's a warm one, different from the other kids' fake ones. "Come on, let's play!"

Kariya shakes his head in response, scooting away from him. He glares at him, again, and wonders why this kid won't just leave him alone already. He could scare off a few others, most would have left by the time he said go find someone else to play with. So, why was he sticking around?

He decides to try and ignore him, maybe that'll get him to go away. He moves, making sure his back is facing the strange kid and returns to his previous position, this time he makes sure his chin is resting on top of his knees. There wouldn't be anymore surprise shouts again.

The other doesn't speak at first. He hears his feet shuffling closer and he wonders if he should just run. But the footsteps resume and it sounds like they're moving away. He glances over his shoulder, seeing the kid gone, finally. He doesn't have to deal with him anymore and can go back to being alone, waiting for Hiroto (it was his turn to bring him out today and he was currently making a quick trip across the street to buy some snacks) to say it was time to go home.

It's not long until he hears footsteps again. It's annoying to think someone else is going to try the same thing as earlier. He doesn't want to play. He doesn't need to play with anyone, _not when they'll all just leave him in the end_.

"Hey," the voice is softer this time, but loud enough to get his attention. Kariya turns, already glaring, ready to snap at that dumb happy boy, or he was until he found his face meeting with a flower. The center of a sunflower.

"Ack!" Kariya pulls back, wrinkling his nose (he swears that pollen had gotten on him) and looks up to the kid again. His angry and confused gaze shifts between him and the flower being extended towards him.

"I brought you something!"

"A…sunflower?"

"Uh-huh! My parents send me these while I'm in the hospital."

He hears the word hospital and has to immediately check the other's clothes. He's not wearing hospital clothes- gowns, right? He had a regular clothes on, but saying that meant he was sickly, wasn't he? There's a strange feeling, guilt, in his chest for declining to play with him now. But, he didn't want to just suddenly agree to play with him after hearing that.

"They tell me that these flowers are magical and can brighten up your day whenever you're feeling down. You don't look so happy today," he says rather bluntly and takes a step forward, nearly putting the flower against his face again. "I want it to brighten up your day."

The only thing he could do is stare at the boy and his stupid smile plastered on his face. He looks so damn happy. It makes Kariya just want to slap the flower out of his hand, but he doesn't. He uses the excuse that he's from the hospital and that he should be somewhat nicer to him, but that wasn't the only reason. He realized that this kid had come back. He hadn't left him alone, even after he told him to. He returned and even offered him a gift (a weird one- he thought adults usually gave other adults flowers).

"You're…stupid," Kariya finally says as he snatches the flower out of his hand. "You didn't listen to me."

"I have a record for not listening to people actually," he replied with a light chuckle and a cheeky grin.

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes, staring at the flower in his hand. "How is this supposed to brighten my day…?" He mumbles and looks to the boy for an answer.

Before he could give one, he's stopped by an elderly voice.

"Taiyou! Taiyou, dear, it's time to go!"

A quick pout crosses his face before he turns and shouts, "I'm coming, grandma!" He looks to Kariya with a smile. "I have to go now, so you can figure out the sunflower secret on your own. I know you'll find the answer! Bye-bye!"

"Hu- Wait!" Kariya shouts out to the other- Taiyou, that's his name right?- but he's already running off, only looking back to wave to Kariya. He runs up to an elderly woman, his grandmother most likely. They smile and talk and he can see Taiyou point over in his direction and oh god does he hope that he's not telling her that they're friends or anything. He's definitely talking about him though. And in an attempt to hide himself, he holds up the sunflower to shield his face.

He lowers it to watch them both leave. Taiyou still smiling as he's walking and holding his grandmother's hand. When they're out of sight, Kariya looks down to the sunflower in his hands. He's…not really sure what just happened. Some dumb kid wasn't scared off by him and had given him a flower. It was a weird day.

Maybe he'll see that kid- Taiyou again. He's a strange boy, but in a good way. Annoying and persistent, but he was the first to ever reach out to him.

"Maybe this flower will bring him back to me…"

He's totally not smiling to the thought of seeing him again. Okay, maybe just a little one.


End file.
